OC Crossover Kombat
by DtheDeity
Summary: In this series of death matches I pit OCs and famous characters alike in death matches. PM me your suggestions or put them in the reviews. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

D was enjoying another normal day in his life. He just got done throwing a city into the Insanity Flare. Useing the Insanity Flare D was able to tweak a person's mental image of the world. Though the move requires a person to inhale a dark cloud created by D. He managed to spread the Insanity induceing vapor through the entire city by useing a freak wind storm.  
>D looked down at his work from the tall glass building he was perched on."Hmm...no alien invaders are too chiche." He said to himself. When he was trying to think of something else, he noticed a person who was just walking not even takeing notice of the madness around him. This peaked his intrest. He jumped down from the building and catching up to the passerbye. "Hello!" D said nicely. The stranger looked at him then contienued walking. D smiled lifting his hand up ingniteing his hand in black smoke then fireing it at the teenage stranger. When the dust cleared there was nothing left in his place but a scorch mark. "Kid goes, "Bye,Bye"hahahaha" he sadisticly laughed looking at the impession in the road. Just then something hit him from behind hiitting him to the ground. "What the Hell!" D said not knowing what just happend. "You just fucked with the wrong person!" Chris yelled at the one who just tried to kill him."but dob't worry I'll make sure to kill you painfully hehheheheh!" D was getting excited. This person not only survived his attack but inflicted a ohigh amount of damage on him. "Don't get cocky now!"D said while shooting two orbs of darkness one of them whith a delay. Chris side-stepped the first one but D changed the course of the second one hitting chris in the chest sending him into a lamp post bending it in the process."Ouch! Did that hurt...?" He said not really interested in his opponents health. Chris brought out his Kitanna and sent a black slash torwards the Chaotic Deity. "Aww fuck!" He shouted as he saw his left arm had been severd. " "Ouch! Did that hurt...?" He said repeating what D said. "Fine let's get this over with bitch!"D said angerly. Chris didn't beleave this guy could even Continue after a hit like that. But none of it mattered to him right now. He charged torwards D with his sythe drawn ready to finish him off. He swung it and impaled D through his stomach twisting his body around and slaming D into the hard pavement. Removoveing his Scythe. From D's insides getting a trail of blood from the tip. About to take His leave, Chris felt something shlightly grip his leg and before he could react a thing that looked like a scourpion 's tail completely had him immobile. "Shit!" Shouted Chris who was not likeing this. "Battle Rule number 178: If battleing someone with awesomely cool powers...make sure they're dead before you let your guard down!" Stated an oddly whacked up D. He now had skin that looked like a spiked road and a head that was like a demon with one of his orange eyes coverd up."The fuck happen to you!?" Chris shouted at the manifistation of all things wrong. D smiled "you like? I only use this form on challengeing opponents. Be honerd !" D said in a raspy voice. He looked up and smiled. "I know just the way to finish you!HahaHa!" He laughed as he flew to the sky. "Any last words!" D asked. Chris sighed "Nope" he said as he had a slight smile on his face. "Someones ready to die!"and with that whipped Chris to the earth, then shooting a powerful orange and black beam at Chris' falling body makeing contact sending him falling to earth once he made contact with one of the buildings below, the city was demolished by the resulting shockwave."Now that is all said and done i-" "what are you going to do? Said a voice from behind D. When he turned around he saw Chris above him with a giant ball above his head. "What the Fuck!" D yelled out surprised that he was still alive. "your alive!" "Yep, I'm immortal." He said with a smile before launching his attack."and judgeing by your powers i'd say your immortal too so,in that case, Bye bye!" Chris chucked the ball at D now sending D falling to earth. "urgk...this would kill me!hahahahaha!" D laughed at his enemie's attempt to kill him. "Lets rap this up shall we insane one! Into the void! Final Destination!" Chris shouted . "The Void but there are only two speacies capable of sending one there...aaahhhh! Damn you Fantasy Dreamer! Fuck youuu..." things went quiet. D was sent to the Void to be trapped there for 200 more years and Chris would be waiting for when the Deity of Insanity would return to exact revenge and cause chaos to the Dimentions again... Winner:Chris from Angle's demonic shadow 26...Void-ality... <div> 


	2. Sorom Lightseer vs Maddly

A seventeen year old teen was walking through the woods. He had black hair and red eyes. Wareing a black T-shirt with red angel wings on the torso. He had normal blue jeans with a minor tear on the right fingerless gloves with red padding and red short boots were on his hands and legs. Sorom Lightseer was his name. Sorom had felt a very powerful aura in this forest. Fearing if this was an evil being, he had ventured deep into the seemingly peaceful woods. While walking he had heard a scream from ihis right;fearing the worse he ran to hethe treeline of a clearing in the forest. When he got there he saw a girl probably his age. Her beauty made him blush but he stayed focused. "Is something wrong miss?"Sorom asked thinking she most likely saw a bear or wolf.  
>She stayed frozen stareing into nothing."H-h-he killed her..." she whispered.<p>"What?" Sorom said not being able to tell what she said.<p>

She brought her arms around his body weeping into Sorom's chest,"He killed my m-m-mother!" She continued to weep leaving stains in his shirt.

"Who killed your mother?"He asked wanting to find whoever did this.

"That my friend, would be me." Sorom followed the formal voice to a man balenceing on a nightstick. He was in a green outfit consisting of green boots, pants, a white left glove, and had a smilely-face mask.

Sorom looked at the person in front of him, trying to see his aura. What he saw sickend him. This persons aura told him that he didn't just kill people...but torture, rape, stalk anything you can think of he's done it. "What are you!" Sorom shouted at the psychopath still balenceing on the nightstick.

"It is who...not what young one. And to answer I'll say I'm a rip-off." He jumped and landed next to his nightstic then tilted his head at Sorom,"Do you know why people would say that?" "Why?" Sorom had venom in his voice. "Because of another crazy guy with loosey-goosey powers. My name is Maddly its a pleasure to meet you."He saw Sorom clench his fist,"I know you must be DYING to kill me so let's get this over with" he instanly appeared in front of Sorom jabbing him with the point of his night stick then spinned using the side of it and hit Sorom with his forearm sending him reeling. "Your not getting away with this!" Sorom lunged a the crazy man and punched him in his gut sending him flying into a tree. He then followed up that attack by summoning a pistol and shooting him in the chest. The Smiley-faced man suddenly popped up and roundhouse kicked the teen into the ground. "Well someone packs a punch now don't he!" Maddly then started to laugh violently and kicked Sorom repeatedly in the face and chest. Sorom tried to dodge the kicks but failed. Maddly stopped his kicking and walked ten paces away from Sorom's body. "Now listen little hero this will only hurt a lot." He raised his left hand and shot a red blast at the teen. Seeing the movement Sorom narrowly avoided the attack. Sorom then quickly sprinted to Maddly and started to send a flurry of punches and kicks into Maddly. He then formed a kitana and sliced down the crazy killers chest. "Any last words you monster?!" Sorom yelled at the demon. Maddly chuckeled,"Can you run?" Sorom looked at Maddly like he was crazy but then noticed he was glowing a faint black."You have to be kidding!" Sorom ran back to the clearing and noticed the girl was still there and picked her up. "What are you doing! Let me go!" She shouted in his arms. He ignored her and continued running until he heard an explosion.*BOOM* the area Madrly was blew up in a blaze of gore-y sending parts of him everywhere. "That...was a...cheap move." Sorom said between pants. He set the girl down haveing to catch her because she nearly fell to her knees,"Hey...you ok?" He asked concerned for the girls wellbeing. "Y-yeah..." she studderd. "Good. I must be going now. Good bye." He started to walk away only to feel a stinging feeling in his back. He turned his head an saw the girl stabbing the blade on a nightstick into his back. She was diffrent though. Half of her face had a matirial that had a black dot and curved line."Maddly..." the female part of the face smiled. "You thought I was a man didn't ya." The mask completely enveloped her face. She then pulled the nightstick out of Sorom's back. She proceeded to wipe the blood on the suits torso. Sorom turned quickly and jabbed Maddly in the stomach and then elbowed her in the face. Not wanting to give her a chance to strike, he form a bludgen and repeatedly hit her in the head. Spinning the baseball bat-like Weapon, he hit her one last time sending her flying and hitting the ground with a thud. Maddly started to stand,but could barely stay up right. Seeing his chance Sorom raised his hand a conjured every weapon imagineable and sent them into her body completely destroying everything but her head. He walked to her head and picked it up yelling triomphly then forming a flamethrower and burning the head of Maddly so she wouldn't return. Winner: Sorom Lightseer...Fatality -I'd like to thank Gundam-Knight-Chris for giving me the ability to use the O.C Sorom Lightseer and participateing in my O.C Crossover Kombat 


	3. Brother vs Brother Filler episode

He watched his opponent. His smile never fading. His blue tail flicked behind him as he popped his neck. He straightened his outfit which consisted of a white dress shirt, charcoal pants, white boots, and a nice white fedora on his head. He had blue eyes and white hair. His teeth were sharp yet still cival looking when he grinned or smiled. His body was slightly hunched as he moved almost like a hunter stalking its food. Kyouki was this beings name. His acts of insanity and unpredictability were unheard of... mostly due to lack of survivors.

Across from him stood someone in a similar attire. Black dress shirt, gray pants, black boots, a black fedora on his near pitch black hair and his red eyes glared daggers into kyouki's Very soul. This was Kyouki's technical twin Darrion. Darrion was a smooth fighter who usually thought out his plans. If backed into a corner he'd break all ties to sanity and turn himself into a raging inferno.

Kyouki snickered,"Hi Darrion how are ya! Hehehehehehehe! Its been so long! I hear ya got your ass kicked by some kid!."

Darrion's eye twitched,"He wasn't just some kid he had alot of power! Besides I froze him in parasitic gold."

Kyouki blinked,"Wouldn't that mean he'd escape anytime he wa-"

"Shut up." Darrion interrupted.

"Hey now that we're now in our usual forms you don't have to worry about that chris guy." Kyouki mused.

"Who was it that caused be to lose it." Darrion sighed.

Kyouki raised his arm with a large smile on his face,"Me! Me! Me! I did!."

Darrion smiled,"Good now who's about to be incinerated?" Darrion flicked his tail.

"Uh...me?" Kyouki tilted his head.

Darion appeared behind kyouki with a grin,"Exacly." Darrion sent a burst of black energy into Kyouki's head causing it to explode with little resisitance.

Suddenly Kyouki's tail snapped up and wrapped itself around Darrion's neck and slammed the back of his head into the ground. Kyouki's neck started making snapping noises as his head started growing back. A large grin plastered on his face as he shot a barrage of bone-like spikes into Darrion's chest. Kyouki unwrapped his tail from Darrion's neck and flicked his wrist which caused the spikes to explode causing Darrion to yell bloody murder. Kyouki started to laugh maniacally as his tail thinned out and sharpened and started to slash small marks into Darrion's chest and arms. Kyouki kept this flurry going until Darrion erupted into flames causing Kyouki to fly back.

Before Kyouki could catch himself he was soon struck by a fire ball to the chest which blew him back. Soon Darrion was running quickly at him ready to punch only for kyouki to side-step the punch and punch Darrion in the back. Darrion cringed and jumped up and donkey kicked Kyouki's head launching himself higher as the tip of his tail impaled his throat bringing Kyouki's head back as Darrion hit the ground. Darrion then pulled Kyouki back with his tail and started to unleash a volley of punches into his back. Kyouki grabbed Darrion's tail which was still in his neck and froze it before biting into it which caused it to break off. Kyouki then kicked Darrion back and pulled the last bit of his tail out of his neck and stabbed the blood stained piece into Darrions shoulder before sending a white blast into Darrion's chest. Darrion coughed and breathed fire from his mouth and scorched Kyouki's face.

The two stayed quiet as they glared at eachother. Darrion's face with a murderous look and Kyouki's with a glare of amusment. Darrion broke the silence quickly as he rushed Kyouki. Kyouki in turn tripped Darrion using his tail and sent a large blast of cold air and ice onto Darrion causing him to stick to the ground. Kyouki then flew up. Energy tailing behind him as he reached around three thousand feet up.

"I hope Darrion likes his little present." Kyouki started to snicker.

Down below Darrion's body was glowing as fire started erupting from his body. The ice slowly melted as the heat grew higher and higher to a point where the solid ground around him started to melt. As soon as the ice felt weak enough Darrion flew up like a reverse meteor and yelled with absolute fury as his body grew hotter by the second. Right as Darrion broke through the clouds he saw Kyouki with a giant energy ball in his palm aiming traight at him.

"Oh you have to be shitting me!" Darrion yelled as a ball of energy shot at him sent him flying down. As Darrion started to push back the ball stopped before coming back up torwards Kyouki. Darrion's rage pushing the ball upwards. Kyouki only scoffed as he sent a powerful white beam at the ball causing Darrion to falter and fly down again, this time smashing deep into the earth. Kyouki laughed sadistically as he sent anouther beam into the crater. Kyouki flew down from the sky to the edge of the crater and sent an orb into the wall of it causing it to collapse in. To seal the Deal Kyouki created two holes and filled them with his blood which will keep Darrion a little bit frozen.

"Let it go. Let it go. Let it gooo! L-" An orange beam hit Kyouki's shoulder from below. Kyouki sighed and puffed a large blue cloud into and on the ground."The cold never bothered me anyways.

**Winner: Kyouki Finishing Move: Ice Sheet**

**...FrostBite-ality**


	4. Chizuru vs Eri

Eri looked at the person below him. A little girl had just tooken out his entire army in a single second. This realization was interesting say the least. Eri flew down behind the girl. Her hair was red but mostly black, her skin was white like snow, she wore a black T-shirt and a Kimomo with short length with a red belt. red protectors that protects her hands, black spats, and a red sneaker. Eri smiled at how elegant a ten year old could look before sending a grey blast into her. Eri clapped his hands and started to walk away.

Chizuru looked at the man in a causal blue sweater and neon pants. He had green boots and lavender fingerless gloves. He had short black hair and purple eyes. He was the one who had just tried to kill her. She sped at him and punched him in the back sending him flying forward and into the ground.

Eri stood up and popped his neck,"Nice hit." He threw a punch at her only for her to dodge it and punch him in the side.

Chizuru suddenly started to spped around punching Eri ever time she came back. The booming sounds she made every time she passed him only helped to confuse him. As she came around for another hit he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into the ground causing a large crater to form. Eri didn't take chances as he flew up and with a devilish smile started to blast her with multicoloered beams of energy. Each beam sending her deeper and deeper into the ground. He then raised a ball of energy up and sent it into the hole causing an explosion equal to three nukes.

Eri started to laugh then suddenly stopped,"I just kiled a little girl. Aww now I feel ba-" Suddenly Eri was uppercutted by Chizuru. She had a calm face and didn't seem to have more then one scratch on her. She then punched him in the chest. Each punch at mach speed. She then shot a laser into his face which then in turn caused him to fall back. He hit the ground hard but popped back up.

He wiped ash from his face and smirked up at the girl,"Who the bloody hell are ya lass?"

"My name is Chizuru Muyariola." She smiled down at him.

"It was nice knowing ya Muyarioa! Bio Beam!" with that Eri started to glow as he pushed his arms torwards her and fired a giant spiraling beam at her which hit with deadly impact. Chizuru strugled against the beam but put her palm up causing the beam to reflect upwards. She then smirked as she angled the beam to fire right back at Eri.

"What the fuck," The beam crashed into Eri causing hi to fly back. "No! No! Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Eri's body was blown to shreds with nothing remaining.

Chizuru looked at her palm which had severe burns on it and smiled,"Good enough."

A large new canyon replaced the area Eri was just standing. The attack that could have won him the victory used against him...

**Thank you TheNew959 and Casade for entering the tournement**

**Winner: Chizuru Muyariola owned by TheNew959.**

**Eri owned by Casade.**

**please submit our own OC to see how it would fair against someone elses.**

**See ya later my greaters!**


End file.
